Nuestra entente
by kyokichi
Summary: Para celebrar otro año de entente cordiale, que mejor que un fanfic que les recuerda a nuestra pareja esta interesante fecha.


_Hola hola~ sabiendo que no tengo mucho tiempo, escribi el siguiente fanfic meses atras aunque hoy me tome un ratito (la hora de mi almuerzo en el trabajo) para darle las ediciones finales. De esta manera celebro otro año del hermoso entente cordiale, el dia mas FRUK del universo :)._

* * *

**_Nuestra Entente_**

La entente cordiale se acercaba, Inglaterra y Francia lo sabían a la perfección y sus jefes ni hablar. Luego de la última reunión entre presidente y primer ministro, se decidió que sus representantes redactarían un pequeño discurso sobre lo que significaba para ellos la fecha que habían creado.

De inmediato Inglaterra pensó que era el fin del mundo cuando le ordenaron trabajar en ello junto a Francia. Odiaba la idea de estar a metro de distancia de esa rana francesa cara de idiota y peor aún, detestaba pensar el escuchar esa rasposa voz y ese acento tan espantoso. Hizo berrinche y maldijo a sus superiores.

Detestaba la entente cordiale, para él solo era un día más que mostraba lo débil que era y lo tonto que fue intentar hacer tregua con ese sujeto que aprovechaba cualquier distracción para tocarlo de forma indecente. Ese día le hacia revivir recuerdos no gratos de días en los que anhelaba la cercanía y el reconocimiento del franco parlante.

A través de los años proclamó el nunca trabajar cerca de la nación francesa y es que más que odiarlo, lo detestaba con todo su ser, la relación que tenían ellos era como el agua y el aceite, difíciles de juntar en un mismo contenedor.

–Solo es un estúpido día que ustedes eligieron al azahar– dijo sin modal alguno, desafiando con la mirada a los presentes –la entente cordiale es un día inservible–argumentó.

Por otro lado, la nación Francesa reía de forma presumida, le habían informado que trabajaría con Inglaterra en la celebración de la entente cordiale. Saber que estaría encerrado con el inglesito lo ponía de buenas (y algo caliente) y le hacía imaginar el rato agradable que pasaría junto a él, aprovecharía a intentar sanar esos lazos rotos por el tiempo y a mejorar esa actitud de mierda que el inglés poseía hacia él (y que a pulso se había ganado).

El primer día, Inglaterra se mostró indiferente, algo tosco y poco cooperativo. Un comentario ahí, varias críticas por allá y Francia solo se limitó a escribir el bosquejo del discurso que posiblemente darían ante sus jefes. Ese día fue largo y agotador psicológicamente hablando puesto que Inglaterra no bajaba la guardia y miraba con desconfianza los movimientos que el otro hacia mientras que Francia, intentaba sacarle conversación para amenorar la atmosfera tan pesada que inundaba la habitación.

El segundo día, luego de une reprimenda de los jefes de ambos, decidieron ponerse serios y trabajar. Kirkland participó un poco más y propuso un par de cosas, Bonnefoy agregó otras más y entre los dos hacían surgir aún más. Al no ver intentos de acoso por parte del francés, Inglaterra bajo un poco la guardia y se relajó, el otro de inmediato sonrió de forma leve mas no intentó hacer algún avance, al final del día, se fueron satisfechos sabiendo que el trabajo ya empezaba a tomar forma.

Tercer día de trabajo y la atmosfera aún se sentía algo pesado pero no demasiado. Inglaterra se paseaba por la oficina de forma casual y Francia podía intercambiar palabras ligeras con este. Otra hoja fue escrita, ahora era el turno de Kirkland de ser el secretario y plasmar las ideas de ambos. Entre idea e idea, el lapicero se resbaló de su mano y fue a dar a los pies del francés quien rápidamente lo tomo y se lo devolvió -ten más cuidado mon chèr- dijo a lo que el inglés respondió de la forma tan cortante y sarcástica tan típica de él.

El cuarto día, uno antes del día final, las esperanzas de Francia con el inglés se habían desvanecido aunque siendo realistas, una relación no sana en cinco días y enfrentando los hechos, decidió al menos pasársela bien junto al inglés ya que pocas ocasiones este accedía a trabajar con él. Por otro lado, Inglaterra se sentía entre feliz de saber que estaba a un día del final pero a la vez se sentía insatisfecho, como que algo no cuadraba en la situación en la que se encontraba. Pensó detenidamente pero no logró saber que era. La mañana la pasaron puliendo los últimos detalles y el resto de la tarde se sentaron a ver televisión puesto que no tenían nada más que hacer, después de todo, un discurso era cosa de nada frente a ellos.

Se sentaron uno alejado del otro y miraron canales al azahar, uno con romance, uno con pelea, uno con música y varios con besos, besos por doquier hasta que finalmente dieron con uno que no era ni de uno ni de otro, solo un drama de quien sabe que país pero que les hizo reflexionar sobre ellos mismos y sus actitudes hacia el otro.

Inglaterra se removió incomodo de su asiento mas no cambio de canal mientras que Francia observaba hipnotizado cada secuencia. Odio, venganza, tristeza y soledad era lo que reflejaba cada escena y era lo que muy en el fondo ellos sentían hacia el otro. Finalmente, cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, los dos se marcharon a reflexionar el verdadero significado de sus acciones y sobre todo, lo que una vez significo para ellos la entente cordiale.

El quinto día fue suspendido y ninguno regreso a la oficina, se verían el día de la celebración. Justamente ese día, bien vestidos y de frente al otro, llegaron a una conclusión: perdonar y volver a comenzar. Subieron al escenario, miraron a los presentes y frente a ellos, hicieron pedazos el discurso que habían estado escribiendo toda la semana –no podemos hablar de algo con lo que no estuvimos de acuerdo pero podemos hablar de algo con lo que si estamos de acuerdo y es el de avanzar y fingir que nos llevamos bien- dijeron.

– ¡Ya basta de tensión sexual y bésense!– grito una de los presentes (seguramente fujoshi) a lo que Inglaterra se sonrojó de sobre manera. Francia negó con la cabeza, quería iniciar "la tregua" con el pie derecho y solo se limitó a decir un albur.

Y quizás en un par de décadas o siglos, aquella orden seria cumplida, quien sabe, solo el tiempo lo diría…


End file.
